Pseudo
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew donne à quelqu'un l'oiseau, et Gilbert réussit aussi à pisser quelqu'un. Et c'était même l'équipe de Mathew qui a remporté le match de hockey aussi. Tout cela en une journée de travail pour ce duo. Ma prise sur l'ensemble Gilbert/Prusse appelle Mathew/Canada son "Birdie."


Birdie French version

01 Mar 19

Title changed from "Birdie" to "Nickname"

Title: Pseudo

Résumé:

Mathew donne à quelqu'un l'oiseau, et Gilbert réussit aussi à pisser quelqu'un. Et c'était même l'équipe de Mathew qui a remporté le match de hockey aussi. Tout cela en une journée de travail pour ce duo. Ma prise sur l'ensemble Gilbert/Prusse appelle Mathew/Canada son "Birdie ".

**A/N: Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!**

* * *

La glace s'envola en flocons chatoyants de la glace fraîchement rasée comme l'un des joueurs de hockey au sol à une halte secondes à court de s'écraser tête dans les buffets. Le joueur qui vient derrière lui n'a pas été aussi chanceux. Et donc, le premier joueur, le numéro quinze, a été capable de patiner, avec la rondelle, tandis que l'autre a été laissé pour se relever du sol pour essayer de patiner désespérément après lui. Ses coéquipiers étaient aussi proches derrière.

Mais le numéro quinze n'allait pas laisser la rondelle se faire enlever. Maintenant que la majeure partie de l'attention était concentrée sur lui, il avait une chance nette à l'un de ses compagnons de jeu. Il l'a pris. La personne à qui il avait tiré la rondelle, la foudre rapide, a pris la rondelle, patiné, et a tiré, marquant le but.

La foule a éclaté en acclamant, Mathew sautant vers le haut pour crier avec le reste de ses collègues ventilateurs, et dans le processus frappant le garçon morose prospectifs à sa gauche dans le menton avec son coude.

Grosse erreur.

Les nerfs déjà frits par la défaite de son équipe personnelle, l'homme a tiré directement à l'éblouissement et se pencher à proximité de Mathew, lui crier dessus.

Mathew a refusé de le prendre. Son humeur heureuse s'est rapidement transformée en une faute. Il a aussi commencé à crier des obscénités. Leur match de hurlement a augmenté et a continué simultanément. Personne n'oserait l'interrompre.

Puis l'homme semblait avoir eu assez.

"Bien!" Il cria et se détourna.

Mathew a continué à éblouir le dos de l'homme comme il s'éloigna et a pris la deuxième occasion fendue quand l'homme jeta un regard vers lui avant de sortir de l'arène pour lui donner le majeur, puis il se tourna avec un Huff à son compagnon de hockey date actuelle Gilbert.

L'homme à droite de Gilbert sifflé humble. Un bruit aigu entre ses dents. "Je suppose que j'aurais dû voir ça venir. Mais, encore une fois, je suppose que donner aux gens de l'oiseau est assez commun de nos jours. "il a dit en conversation à Gilbert, puis se retourna pour continuer à regarder le match. L'équipe criait, criait, étreignait et s'emmêlerait dans une pile de membres sur la glace. Grand divertissement en effet.

Mathew, cependant, n'était plus dans l'humeur. Il a attrapé Gilbert par le poignet, a attrapé le sac qu'ils avaient apporté leur Munchies dans le jeu, et l'a traîné hors de la patinoire et de retour à la voiture de Mathew.

Luttant pour suivre et éviter de frapper plus d'une centaine de personnes comme il a été tiré le long de la foule, Gilbert espérait que peut-être un peu de parler ralentirait Mathew par un peu.

"Alors, e uh," Gilbert a essayé de dire, puis a été fouetté au visage avec une écharpe. Il souffla une petite bouffée d'air puis a essayé à nouveau. "Salut, Mathew. Euh, ce type là-bas a dit quelque chose d'intéressant. Il a dit que tu as donné à ce mec "l'oiseau", Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là. "

Mathew regarda en arrière sur lui, brièvement, et leur vitesse à travers la foule diminué. Objectif accompli.

"Bien sûr que je lui ai donné l'oiseau. Le gars était un.

"Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par l'oiseau?" Gilbert a demandé.

Ils passaient à travers les portes et revint à marcher comme des pingouins à travers le parking. Gilbert a personnellement soupçonné que le stationnement était encore plus d'un toboggan de la mort (aka, Charon) que la patinoire réelle. Stupide hiver.

"Le doigt du milieu, bien sûr. " Mathe2w répondit et creusé plus profondément dans son écharpe. Ses mots suivants est sorti étouffé. "Donner à quelqu'un le majeur est appelé en leur donnant l'oiseau. "

Gilbert rit, maladroitement. "Haha, oui, bien sûr, il est, Birdie. Je le savais. "

Mathew le regarda et fronça, qui bien sûr juste mis Gilbert hors dans une crise de rire.

Ils ont continué à marcher, ou plutôt, les pingouins traînant sur le parking.

Comme ils étaient près du véhicule de Mathew, Mathew ne pouvait pas le garder dans plus et a dû demander, "allez-vous m'appeler que dorénavant? "

Sourire de Gilbert transformé en un sourire à part entière, et Mathew a fait remarquer mentalement qu'il avait l'air plutôt mal, à son avis.

* * *

Pour toujours, Gilbert aurait appelé Mathew son Birdie, mais seulement chaque fois qu'il était autour de sa famille. En particulier, son frère: Alfred. Le méchant n'avait jamais approuvé leur amitié, et, le meilleur de tous, il savait ce que Gilbert signifiait quand il l'a dit.

Donner à Mathew un surnom, alias, dédier ces cellules cérébrales à la pensée de son surnom, ont été totalement fait la peine chaque fois que Gilbert a obtenu de voir l'expression d'Alfred se transformer en celui de la colère, puis l'ennui, puis pridefulness comme il a essayé d'abord ignorer Gilbert, puis rapidement déplacé dans son comportement typique d'essayer de tirer Mathew loin, ce qui n'allait pas se passer, jamais.

"Keseseseses... "


End file.
